Sleep Deprivation
by SilverPedals1402
Summary: Sleep Deprived, Tony seemed to have gone insane...only maybe that could be a good thing for a certain redhead. PEPPERONY


**Well, here is Idea #12! Somebody wanted me to do it, so here you go! :D I pulled this together just for you guys! I'm not sure about the title though...**

**Disclaimer: IMAA is...blah blah blah, you know the rest.**

Pepper and Rhodey walked into the armory, chatting about something or the other. Minding their own business at the start. Tony was off working on repairs, so they didn't bother him. Instead they went off to do their own thing, like they usually did.

Pepper messed around and the spinning controller chair, while Rhodey was the boring person he was and read a book.

It was all peaceful and everything. Boring, but peaceful. The only noise was either Pepper laughing from joy as the chair spun around, or Tony's repairs.

The peacefulness was short lived when there was a small, but loud crashing sound coming from Tony's workbench. The two other teens looked over to Tony, who looked highly annoyed, at the ground, where some of his tools lay.

"Oh come on!" He said, sounding sluggish. He bent down lazily and picked them up and put them on his workbench, only to knock them over again. "Really!?"

He picked them up again, only to repeat the process a few times over. It happened once more and Tony finally just stood there sending death glares to the fallen tools. As if they were actually alive and able to die.

"Now you're just making fun of me!" Tony said accusingly pointed a finger at the tools.

He grumbled as he bent over to pick them up. Then he slammed them on the workbench, with a BAM! He glared at them for a good two minutes. "Now stay!" As if they'd listen.

Then he returned to his work.

Pepper exchanged a glance with Rhodey, who shrugged and returned to his book. Pepper decided to not question why Tony was acting weird and returned to her own messing around. Which wasn't completely messing around, she was also watching out for Iron Man alerts.

Not five minutes later, was Tony yelling at his tools for being useless. Grumbling something about missing his wrench. So he walked around, humming to himself as he searched for the missing wrench.

"Where are you, Mr. Wrench?" Tony sang under his breath. When he didn't find anything, he got a bit louder. "MR. WRENCH? Where are you?"

Pepper raised a worried eyebrow. "Tony? Are you alright?"

He looked over at her and smiled broadly, teeth and everything. "Perfectly fine, my dear! Mr. Wrench just ran away again! He does that sometimes!"

_Did he just call her dear?_

"Oooookay…?" Pepper responded as Tony went on his hunt for his wrench. Then she glanced over at his workbench, which had about three wrenches of different sizes on there. "Uh…Tony?"

"Yes, dear?"

She twitched. As sweet as it was that he was calling her dear as if they were dating, it was getting annoying. "The wrench is over there." She pointed in the general direction of the workbench.

Tony looked over and smiled. "THANK YOU!" He ran over and hugged her. "You're a life saver!"

Pepper winced as she heard her back crack. So this was what it was like to be hugged to death by Happy…Except with Tony…She patted his back awkwardly. "You're welcome?"

Tony _skipped _off to his workbench. Letting the room return to its usual peacefulness. Rhodey now being the one to give her the weird look. She just shrugged it off. Tony was in a weird mood. No doubt about it.

"FINISHED!" Tony shouted loudly about twenty minutes later.

Pepper jumped, nearly falling out of the spinning chair. "What!?"

"My armor…" Tony said sheepishly as if she offended him.

Before Pepper could respond, Tony was off doing who know what in a back room. Pepper felt like she should confront him, to see why he was acting so weird, but when she heard a crashing noise, and laughing…she decided otherwise. She was beginning to question his sanity.

Tony returned, for some reason, his shoes were gone, and he smiled lopsidedly. "Hey dear!" He sang out. "I've got a question."

Pepper raised an eyebrow, trying to ignore his 'dear' comment. "What?"

Tony walked so he was right next to her. "Why is your hair so soft?" Tony began petting Pepper's hair. "And Pink?"

_Pink? _"Um…I don't know, maybe because I shower?" Pepper said, leaning away from him.

"Shower?" Tony asked, as if the word itself was foreign. He just shrugged not even waiting for a reply as he smiled again. "You're name is Popper."

Pepper was starting to get annoyed. "No, it's Pepper."

"Popper."

"Pepper."

"Popper!"

"IT'S PEPPER!" Pepper finally shouted.

"NO, IT'S POPPER!" Tony shouted back, stubbornly.

"I hate to break it to you, Tony, but its Pepper." Rhodey added in to aid Pepper.

Tony pouted, disappointed. That was when Pepper noticed how droopy his eyes were. He had bags under his eye, his eyes were even red. Pepper started to wonder when the last time Tony got any sleep was. For all she knew, it could have been days ago.

"Tony, you should get some sleep." Pepper said, hping he'd listen.

Of course not.

Instead of listening, he wondered off to the computer. Tripping in the process. Pepper winced as it seemed that he landed on his face. She moved to go help him up, since it seemed like he wasn't going to do it himself, when she paused. Was he…laughing?

Yep. He was laughing.

It started off as small chuckling or giggling, before it grew into a full blown laugh. He even rolled over, to hold his stomach, which probably hurt from laughing to hard. His laughing turned into garbled moans of the word, "Ow."

"Tony, are you alright?" Pepper asked, worried. She stood above him, waiting for him to take her hand.

He stared at it for a moment, looking as if he was deciding if her hand was evil or not. Then he reached up and accepted her hand. She began to pull, to help him up, but he had other plans. Pepper yelped as he tugged her down instead. She landed on top of him, with an 'oof' from both of them.

They didn't even notice that Rhodey left the armory.

Pepper tried to look angry, but instead she found herself laughing with Tony. She couldn't possibly stay angry at him. Not when he was like this. He was actually smiling, and laughing, and well, having fun. She wasn't going to spoil it. That didn't mean she wasn't worried about his lack of sleep though.

Pepper moved to sit up. "Nice one, now come on. You need some sleep."

Tony frowned. "Nooooooo!" He complained. "I don't wanna!"

He pulled her back down, this time so she was pretty much laying on top of him. She blushed heavily, her entire face matching Tony's shirt. She didn't say anything, as Tony stared at her, his eyes droopy. He looked as if he might fall asleep then and there.

Pepper rolled her eyes, trying not to show that she was nervous. "C'mon, you're tired. You need sleep."

She didn't move, nor did he. She waited for his response. But not came. Not for a while at least. Tony finally made some kind of response that Pepper couldn't even dream of understanding, before he pulled Pepper close to him, in a tight hug.

He pretty much shoved his face in Pepper's hair, almost as if it was the last thing he'd ever do. Pepper still shocked beyond words, just laid still. Though, she did awkwardly, yet comfortably hug him back.

"Don't go." Tony whispered into her hair. "Please."

Pepper blinked. What? "I won't, I promise."

"Thanks, Pep." She could tell that he was smiling.

Pepper smiled back, even though she knew he couldn't see her. She just smiled.

She just about jumped out of her skin, when she felt him kiss her neck softly. She would be lying if she said she wasn't full of butterflies. Her skin tingled underneath his touch. She'd also be lying if she said her heart wasn't pounding.

This was Tony. Tony, who hasn't shown any sign of liking her. Tony, who she's liked ever since they first met. Who she's dreamt of being with for what seemed like forever. And this Tony, was kissing her. Not on the lips, but oh well.

She breathed heavily, almost as if she forgot how to breathe, as he moved closer to her jaw. He finally kissed the corner of her mouth.

He pulled away, and laid his head back. He laughed, breathily. "I'm sorry."

Pepper shook her head, still breathless herself. "Nah, you're just fine."

Without another word said, she grabbed Tony's face between her two hands, and jammed her lips against his, savoring the feeling, taste, and the moment. She couldn't explain just how she felt at that moment. The moment their lips touched, Pepper pretty much just died and went to heaven. Of course, she didn't, but she might as well have.

She was kissing Tony Stark.

She was kissing her best friend.

Tony Stark was kissing her.

They broke apart, panting and smiling. Tony smiled at her, brightly. "Told you, I loved you!"

Pepper blinked. "Huh? You never said that…?"

Tony looked confused. "Well of course, I did. You're too pretty not to love!"

Pepper blushed at the complement. "Well, then I love you too."

Tony smiled and closed his eyes.

It took Pepper a few moments to realize he'd fallen asleep.

**I don't know if this went as you guys expected, but oh well. I hope its still good! :) I actually based some of this on how I am when I'm sleep deprived. Honestly, I think I demanded that my friend's name was Alphonse. I kept calling her Alphonse until I fell asleep. **

**Fun Fact: _I'm very sensitive about what my family and friends think about me, but I could care less what the people who aren't my friends think. _**

**I'm going to head off now, I have something else to work on. Something I know at least someone is pretty excited to see! :) **

**Hugs and Love, SilverPedals! :D**


End file.
